Lucky I'm in Love with my Bestfriend
by xpigrabbit
Summary: Based on the song "Lucky" by Jason Mraz.Bella and Edward are bestfriends since childhood.They both are in love with each other but are to scared to take it to the next level in case something bad happens.Normal pairings.1st fanfiction story.


**Hi everyonee. I hope you guys like this story,its my 1st time ever writing one. So please try to be nice and not criticize that much. I would appreciate if you lovely readers somewhat supported me while I wrote this story. :]**

**Oh ya, Twilight does not belong to me,sadly. But we can all wish we owned it,cant we?**

**(BOV)**

The clock read 1:59  
_2:10 hurry up!_  
I stared anxiously at the digital clock in History, waiting for the bell to ring. I looked down and let my hair fall around my face, making it turn into a curtain shielding me from everyone. I opened my book and tried to read, but couldn't seeing that my mind was away somewhere with someone. That same someone every girl in our school lusted after, liked, loved, and dreamed of. And I'm one of those girls.

That's right, Edward Cullen. The Adonis god of our school here in our little(not really) town of Chicago. I knew I would never have a chance with him. It wasn't likely. Not at all. I'm a plain, boring, clumsy bookworm with plain, boring, brown hair and brown eyes that hide behind glasses. And he's a bronze-haired, emerald eyed, perfect,gentlemanly, gorgeous god of our school. Do you see any chance seeing a bookworm and Adonis god hooking up any soon? Nope. Not at all. Nada chance. Zip.

But I'm content the way our relationship is right now. As best friends. Yeah, I know shocked right? I am too. I'm surprised we're still friends. I was expecting him to leave me in the dust to join the "in" crowd. But noooo, instead of making our friendship disappear, he made it clear to _everyone_ that I was his friend. Scratch that, he made it clear that I was his _best_ friend. I think his exact words were, "EVERYONE!! This brown-haired girl right here is my best friend! And I don't care _what_ you think! Bella Swan is my _best _friend! Bookworm or not!"  
What was I doing at the moment he yelled that? I was shying away from everyone that was giving me a look, and blushing furiously. I turned to leave but he wouldn't let me leave making me possibly even redder. He grabbed me and we walked down the hall together. It was the greatest day in my short boring life. NOT.

The bell startled me from my thoughts as everyone jumped up to the last class of the day except me. I grabbed my books, said a goodbye to Mr. Long, and tried not to trip out of the classroom. I met up with Angela,another childhood friend who grew up with me and Edward, in the hallway and walked with her to choir. We chatted sightly until we reached the music hallway and saw my childhood best friend waiting for me. Or at least thats what I thought.  
I saw him glance at me and give me a small smile but then look away.

I smiled back but he wasn't paying attention so I walked by him with out giving him a second look.  
Angela turned around,hearing the clack of high heels, and I saw annoyance go through her eyes then she quietly said, "Tanya's coming. I think Edward is gonna break up with her by the look in his eyes. Look."  
I turned around to look at Edward and saw him smiling,but not reaching his eyes. We both knew the look in his eyes since we've known him so long. It was the "i had a great time with you,but I don't think we're gonna work out. Sorry,we can still be friends, right?" look.

I signed quietly as we entered the chorus room. Angela went off to the other side of the room while I went to the opposite side to put my things down. I looked for Mrs. Russell but it seemed that she wasn't here and that we had an substitute. I laughed slightly because of the hell we'd probably put the sub through while someone, unnoticed by me, quietly crept up behind me.

That someone grabbed my sides and tickled me while I yelped and giggled at the same time.  
"What are you quietly laughing over here for,Swan?" someone said into my ear. The voice that sent shivers down my spine. The one who made my heart do cartwheels when I don't even know how to my self. The guy that makes me drown in his scent. That person I've always known.  
"Edward! You scared me!" I said playfully hitting him on the arm.  
"Yes I know."He said proudly. "I'm the master of scaring you,Swan."  
"Pfft. Whatever, Cullen." I said. "So, did you and Tanya break up or what?"  
"What's the point of telling you if you already know? I thought you were the smart one."  
"Ya, but I'm not always right. And you're actually the smartest of the two of us."  
"Okay okay. You were right. We did break up because I caught her cheating on me with some guy in college or something." He said.  
"Oh. I'm sorry about that." I said before the substitute talking and trying to calm us down.

I looked around and saw Angela with her new boyfriend, Ben. They looked so cute together. At least there's one happy couple. I caught Angela's eye and smiled then she motioned with her head to the left. My eyes led to where she was pointing and saw a small girl with black spiky hair in probably designer clothes. She reminded me of a pixie. Apparently, she noticed someone's eyes on her and her head snapped in my direction. She studied me then studied Edward. I sighed thinking she was gonna be one of the many girls who fell for Edward. I felt her eyes on me once again and looked at her. I found her looking straight at me and I could tell my face was starting to turn pink. I turned my head around and tried to focus on what the sub was saying.

**(EPOV)**

_**Oh man. **_

I'm a little scared about breaking up with Tanya.I liked her but there was something that wasn't there between us. Yeah, she was nice and all,but after I caught her cheating on me with a college guy or something at Mike Newton's party, she wasn't entirely what I thought her to be. My friend Jasper told me about Tanya being a snobby bitch after anyone broke up with her. She'd start rumors and crap. But no one will---

_Her _melodic laugh came ringing through my ears and brought me out of my thought rambling. Bella's laugh, I could recognize it anywhere. I looked up and saw her. Her mahogany tress down to her chest. Her heart shaped face. Her natural blushing courting her slightly freckled face. Her pink plump lips caught in a laughing shape. Oh, she was wearing blue today. My favorite color on her. I saved my favorite part for last, her milk-chocolate hypnotizing eyes. Her eyes showed the depths of her soul. They gave away every feeling she tried to hide. She'd look you straight in the eyes when she talked to you forcing whomever she was talking to stare into her eyes. I have no idea why she even wore glasses when she didn't need it to see. She looks more beautiful without them.

As much I would have like to look into Bella's eyes, I had to focus on breaking up with Tanya. When I saw her look at me I gave her a small smile and looked away before I could forget what I was intending to do. I looked in the corner of my eyes and saw her shyly smile before it disappeared and turned into a small frown,barely noticeable,when she saw I wasn't looking. Oh, I felt bad doing that but I certainly had to focus.

I looked up to see that Bella had passed me and saw Tanya and her noisy heels walking towards me. I smiled and tried to remember how I was gonna break up with her.  
"Hey baby." She said giving me a peck on the lips.  
"Hey Tanya." I said trying not to get mad at the fact that I saw her lips greedily on another man's private part the other day,and just now on my lips." I think we need to talk"  
"About what?" she asked in what she considered a sexy tone.  
"About me seeing you have sex with some other guy at Newton's party" I said seriously.  
Her face turned white and said, " What do you mean baby? I would never do such a thing."  
"Yeah right Tanya,I saw it with my own eyes. And I'm sorry to say,but our relationship is now over." I stated walking away from her. I heard her calling after me but I ignored it.

I walked into the choir room and searched for my childhood best friend. I spotted her in a corner laughing quietly to herself. I crept behind her and grabbed her sides,while tickling them at the same time. She yelped and laughed at the same time.  
"What are you quietly laughing at over here for, Swan?" I said into her ear while taking in her delicious scent. Strawberries, freesias, vanilla, and honey. She always smelled really good like this ever since I've known her. Her scent was taking over my senses and I was leaning forward my lips almost touching her.  
"Edward!You scared me!" She said playfully hitting me on the arm,distracting my urge to lick her pale,soft skin.  
"Yes I know."I said proudly. "I'm the master of scaring you,Swan."  
"Pfft. Whatever, Cullen." she said. "So, did you and Tanya break up or what?"  
"What's the point of telling you if you already know? I thought you were the smart one."  
"Ya, but I'm not always right. And you're actually the smartest of the two of us."  
"Okay okay. You were right. We did break up because I caught her cheating on me with some guy in college or something." I said.  
"Oh. I'm sorry about that." she said before the substitute talking and trying to calm us down.

While the sub was talking, I scolded myself for almost licking her. What was I thinking? She'd obviously flip if I ever did anything like that to her. She's my best friend. Of course she'd never think of me as her boyfriend or anything. I guess it was a good thing I broke up with Tanya, cause I would have never been fully committed to her. Especially with my huge crush on Bella. But in the end, I know Bella would never like me back.

I looked at Bella and saw that she was looking at something,or someone to be more accurate. I followed her gaze and my eyes widened in surprise. Pixie-like figure. Black Spiky hair. Designer clothes.  
_What is she doing here**?**_

**I finished my 1st chapter! Please review and suggest something if you wanna.  
I hope you guys liked it. The story is gonna be rated T for now cause I don't think I have enough courage to right a lemon and stuff....  
Oh and just so you guys know,the title is kinda temporary for now until I find something more suitable for it. :]**

**Stay tuned!(doesn't it sound like something you'd hear on TV?haha.)**


End file.
